Saving Nami
by emichii
Summary: When Nami is kidnapped by a mysterious guy who has plans for the navigator, both Zoro and Sanji set off to rescue her and win her heart. But Zoro seems to have a guilty conscious about something he told Nami right before she was kidnapped. Who's going to save her now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda and Shonen Jump.

Saving Nami

By Emichii!

Emichii: Hiya all! This is Saving Nami! My second One Piece fanfic!! I hope you all like it! Read and review!

**Chapter 1: Zoro's in love?!? **

"ZORO!! IT'S DINNERTIME!!!" Chopper yelled. He tilted his reindeer head to the side. "That's weird. Zoro doesn't usually take so long to come to dinner."

"Aw, who cares?" Luffy cried cheerfully. "It just means more for me to eat!!"

"Luffy, that's mean," cried the doctor of the Straw Hat crew. "I'm going to find Zoro."

He found him outside on the ship's deck, leaning on the railing staring out at the sea. It was such a picturesque scene, the green-haired swordmaster staring distantly out into the blue sea.

"Zoro, it's dinner now, you should go in and eat," Chopper told him. "or else Luffy will eat it all."

When Zoro didn't respond, Chopper shouted straight in his ear. "ZORO IT'S DINNERTIME!! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?"

Zoro jumped. "ARRGH!! Why are you screaming, Chopper?"

Chopper shook his small head. "Zoro, what's wrong with you today? You're so lost in thought."

"Huh?"

Chopper sighed. "Never mind. Dinner's ready."

Nami had barely batted an eyelid when Zoro didn't turn up for dinner. I mean, yeah, so what? Big deal. Well, maybe she was just a _tiny _little bit surprised and there was just the most _miniscule _amount of worry.

_Zoro has… been acting weird today, _Nami thought as she picked at her food.

"NAMI!! Are you gonna eat that or what?" Luffy asked as he stared at the navigator's barely touched dinner.

"Luffy!" scolded Sanji. "That's Nami's dinner and a girl needs her-"

"Forget it, Sanji," Nami said. "You can have it, Luffy." She stood up abruptly from her chair and headed out the door.

"…Zoro," she said as she ran into him outside on the deck.

"…hey." he answered.

"Why didn't you eat dinner?" Nami said blankly.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Fair enough."

So Zoro wasn't the only one acting weird in the crew, but Nami seemed to have a legitimate reason. The navigator didn't return to her cabin but stared at the sea on the deck of the upper level.

Zoro studied her. "You miss Vivi, don't you?"

"What?" Nami stared at Zoro.

Zoro continued knowingly. "After all, she was the only other girl to have joined our crew temporarily and you two really became good friends, huh?"

Nami's hands were placed on the railing and they got clenched so tight that the knuckles turned white. "Th-that's so not true! I'm just angry and betrayed that Vivi didn't pay us the money that she promised us if we took her to Alabaster!"

Their eyes met.

"Nami, you actually really miss her, don't you? You're just covering it up and acting strong by pretending you were after her money all along."

He was right. Crap, he was so right. Nami's bottom lip quivered. "H-how would you know?" she demanded, turned on her heel and went into her cabin.

Zoro sighed, running his hand through his hair. _Nami… you really are one-of-a-kind._

Okay… so he was right. Nami closed the door behind her and leaned back on it. She slid all the way down to the floor so that she was sitting down and hugged her knees to her chest. She really did miss Vivi. And the worse part was that knowing the chances of them ever meeting again were practically 0.

And it was really sad they all said goodbye in total silence. Nami had been so disappointed when Vivi told them she wasn't going to join up with them. Luffy had just grinned and said, "Sure, okay!" but Nami had really felt sad.

Maybe it was all the time being stuck in a pirate crew with 5 men. Well, make that 4 men and a reindeer. And now Neko Robin.

Nami stared at the floor. _I guess Neko Robin joining up with us does make me forget about Vivi a little bit… and it's nice to have another girl in the pirate crew. _She smiled to herself. "And maybe Sanji might even have a chance with her," Nami said to herself, "because he certainly doesn't have one with me,"

She wandered past the table, where the map of the Grand Line was carefully laid out, to the window and gazed outside. _Besides, my heart already belongs to someone else... well, used to. _

Nami wondered what happened to the guy she used to love. She stared dreamily, reminiscing about all the beautiful memories… then for some reason the green-haired master of Santoryu…

"What?" Nami cried out. She placed a hand on her forehead. _Why did I think of… HIM of all people…? _

"You say something's wrong with Zoro?" said Luffy. He leant back in his chair and sighed.

"Do you think he's sick or something?" Sanji asked Chopper.

Chopper frowned. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh, he's sick all right!" Ussop added into the conversation. He winked at Chopper, "but it's not some sickness you can cure normally, Chopper, its _love-sickness._"

"_LOVE-SICKNESS?_" Luffy, Sanji and Chopper yelped.

Sanji mopped his curly eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me,"

Cheeky Ussop grinned. "But no, I'm not. It's obviously true."

There was a moment of silence as everyone wondered the same thing.

"…who do you think it is he likes?" Chopper whispered.

Luffy frowned really hard. "You don't suppose it would be Vivi…"

All four of them leant back and stared at the ceiling. It seemed to be the perfect answer. I mean, if Nami was acting all weird because her great friend Princess Vivi had left, could Vivi be the cause of Zoro's weirdness.

Sanji pretended to sob, "No… not my poor precious Vivi… what would she do if she were stuck with a feisty swordsman?!?"

"It's not Vivi." Chopper said suddenly as if he had a brainwave.

"How would you know?" Sanji spat out angrily.

Ussop thought about it for a moment, "…I don't know why but I think Chopper's right. I don't think its Vivi either."

Sanji sighed. "I guess that means its either Robin or Nami." He considered what he had just said. "ARGH!!! It's either Robin or Nami!! NOOO! That's not a good thing!! ARGHHHH!!!"

"It's Nami."

All four of them froze at the sound of the new voice joining the conversation. Robin was watching them from the doorway, cowboy hat perched on the top of her black hair.

"Robin…" Sanji swooned.

None of them much doubted Robin's presumption because Robin was one of those people who seemed to know everything and guessed everything right.

"Nami, huh?" Luffy said. "I wonder how he's doing right now."

"Hey Zoro, do you like Nami?"

"Huh?" He turned to face the captain of the Straw Hat Crew.

Luffy's face was blank and he was extremely straightforward. Probably too straightforward.

"You like Nami, don't you?"

"HAARH?? Are you outta your freakin' mind? Why would you even _say _something like that, Luffy?" Zoro totally freaked out.

Luffy watched Zoro as he avoided his gaze. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." the swordsman said, turning away from him. But the way he acted as soon as Luffy bought it up and the shame in Zoro's eyes and the slightest hint of a blush on his face seemed to prove exactly the opposite.

"Zoro, aren't you meant to tell her?" Luffy pressed on.

"What?"

Luffy blinked. "Well, isn't that what's meant to happen? I thought the guy was meant to tell the girl how he felt and then the girl was gonna burst into tears and the guy would say 'oh no im so sorry' and the girl would say 'waahhh it's because I love you' and then they'd get married or something?"

Zoro looked the pirate captain. "You've got to be kidding. Besides, how would you know anything about this kinda thing anyway?"

"You're right. I don't."

"Then…"

"I watched it on the TV when I was a little kid." Luffy explained.

Zoro grunted. He shrugged. "Well, don't get any stupid delusional ideas about what's gonna happen because it ain't gonna happen."

He walked to his cabin and didn't notice that as he went past Nami's cabin, she was looking at him through the window.

"Sir, your decisions have been reported to the senior officers."

"Wonderful." The black shadowy figure replied.

"So… now you will be planning to take on the Grand Line?"

"That's correct."

"…don't you need a navigator, sir? I heard that the Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world?"

"I have that covered," the figure said to his servant.

"We have all the files on all the greatest navigators in the world. We'll be tracking them down immediately to bring you, captain, the greatest navigator possible."

"Don't bother."

"Huh? What do you mean, _Coroneos_, sir?"

Coroneos finally turned and smiled a sly smile to the other person. "I told you not to bother. I have it covered… I already know the greatest navigator in the world and… she will be mine."

"Uh…"

Coroneos stood on his boat in his huge coat and the coat blew around in the wind. He stared out into the distant dark sea.

"Nami… soon we will meet again."

**Chapter 1 End.**

Emichii: I didn't mean for this story to be angsty but the end of that chapter certainly was. Eh heh heh… yeah I'm a big fan of Zoro/Nami!! Though I don't mind Kuina/Zoro. But sheesh, how dumb was Kuina if she fell down the stairs and killed herself? Speaking of black-haired swordswomen, I really REALLY HATE Teshigi. Isn't she the kinda girl you'd just LOVE to beat up? Anway, thanks for reading! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Emichii: Yo everyone!!! This is the 2nd chappie!! There's gonna be songfic in this!! (Sighs) I used to use songfic all the time but I haven't used any in a long long time so I guess since it's a brand new year, there's new songfic too! I hope you like it! Read and review!! By the way, I don't own One Piece.

**Chapter 2: Please don't say those words!**

"Where's the closest land from here, Nami?" Luffy asked.

Nami inspected the map. "There's a huge island towards the east somewhere. It's really big, it could be a country."

"Cool!" Chopper cried.

Zoro and Sanji just sighed. Even though Sanji knew that Zoro liked Nami, Zoro didn't know that Sanji knew that he liked her so there was this even more awkward awkwardness than usual.

"When will we get there?" Ussop wondered.

"… around nighttime, I'm guessing." Nami replied. "And if we sail fast we can get there by evening."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Luffy said, "Set sail for that island immediately."

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah, what?" The master of Santoryu stared at him.

Luffy paused for a moment thinking. Out of all of his crew he was the closest to Zoro, because he was his first member of the crew. But Zoro never let out what was in his mind or his secrets to anyone, not even Luffy. But Luffy was pretty worried about his friend's weirdness that was becoming weirder by the second.

Zoro grunted. "Were you ever planning on saying something?"

Luffy grinned. "Yeah."

"Then say something already," Zoro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"…" Luffy thought for a moment then spoke. "Hey, Zoro, is something bothering you?"

"Huh?"

Luffy scratched his ear, "I mean, you never tell anyone how you feel or your secrets or-"

"Luffy, the point of secrets is that they're not meant to be told!" Zoro said.

"But we're all friends here, Zoro and friends tell each other secrets!"

Zoro glared at Luffy, mouth firmly closed.

Luffy said, "Zoro, you're like my best friend on this crew and I couldn't help noticing you acting real strange lately."

Zoro was a bit stunned by Luffy's uncommon seriousness that he got freaked out. "Luffy, what's with you?"

Luffy blinked. And grinned really hard. "Zoro, you must really love Nami or else you wouldn't be so freaked out right now."

Zoro exploded, "WHAT D'YA THINK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, LUFFY??!"

Luffy said nothing, just studied Zoro's face calmly.

It kinda scared Zoro that Luffy could even know him so well, even though he tried his best to assure himself that he did not like Nami but the scariest thing was maybe he did. Yet he hated the fact that it _might _be true. Zoro didn't want to like anybody. He didn't want to fall in love with anybody, but…

Zoro sighed and lowered his head. "Okay, you're right."

Luffy watched the swordsman, who expected his captain to ridicule him. Instead, Luffy grinned and slapped Zoro hard on the back. "Don't worry, Zoro, I'll always support you!"

Zoro glared at Luffy. "Can you leave me alone now?"

"You should tell her!"

"Why do I have to say anything?"

"Because I said so! And I'm the captain!"

"WHAT KINDA CAPTAIN WOULD SAY THAT?"

Luffy whispered, "Zoro, I just don't want you so depressed. I mean, you're the Straw Hat Crew's swordsman and I can't have you acting like this."

Zoro sighed. "Okay, whatever."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

_Idiot, _thought Zoro as he walked away from the rubber boy. _Who in their right mind would admit to somebody that they like them? _

Then, he saw her.

She was just strolling along the deck leisurely. Zoro didn't know why but he just stopped and stared at her. He winced when he saw her.

_Why is this happening to me?!? _

"…Zoro?" Nami looked at him.

"_You should tell her! Because I said so! And I'm the captain!" _

Zoro laughed to himself inside. But for some reason right now while she was standing there with an inquisitive look on her face, he couldn't help considering that maybe he should do what his captain said.

"Er, Zoro? You okay?"

Zoro snapped back. "What? Yeah, I'm fine."

Nami said, "You just kinda zoned out then."

"…" And now it was totally driving him crazy. He wanted to tell her really badly. He struggled to hold his feelings back but no… he couldn't stop it anymore.

"Nami!"

She was surprised. "Huh?"

He grabbed her hand on impulse and pulled her closer.

"I… I think I love you."

_What? _Nami's eyes widened. She broke off from him. "Ah! I'm sorry! I-I… I don't know. I just-"

It seriously caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting it. And now Nami's feelings were all mixed up and weird. And the scariest thing was, she didn't even know if she liked him.

But all she knew was she never wanted him to fall in love with her.

_Got introduced to __you__ by a friend_

_You__ were cute and all that, baby __you__ set the trend_

_Yes __you__ did oh_

_The next thing I know we're down at the cinema_

_We're sitting there, __you__ said __you__love__ me_

_What's that about?_

_You're moving too fast, I __don't__ understand you_

_I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend_

_No I can't_

_The best I can do is tell __you__ to talk to me_

_It's possible, eventual_

_Love__ will find a way_

_Love__ will find a way..._

_Don't__say__you__love__ me_

_You__don't__ even know me_

_If __you__ really want me_

_Then give __me__ so__me__ time_

_Don't__ go there baby_

_Not before I'm ready_

_Don't__say__ your heart's in a hurry_

_It's not like we're gonna get married_

_Give me, give __me__ so__me__ time_

_Here's how I play, here's where __you__ stand_

_Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been_

_I'll make it clear, not gonna tell __you__ twice_

_Take it slow, __you__ keep pushing me_

_You're pushing __me__ away_

_Pushing __me__ away..._

_Don't__say__you__love__ me_

_You__don't__ even know me_

_If __you__ really want me_

_Then give __me__ so__me__ time_

_Don't__ go there baby_

_Not before I'm ready_

_Don't__say__ your heart's in a hurry_

_It's not like we're gonna get married_

_Give me, give __me__ so__me__ time_

_Oooo, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_

_Oooo, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_

_Don't__say__you__love__ me_

_You__don't__ even know __me__ baby..._

_Baby __don't__say__love__ me, baby_

_Give __me__ so__me__ time..._

_Don't__say__you__love__ me_

_You__don't__ even know me_

_If __you__ really want me_

_Then give __me__ so__me__ time_

_Don't__ go there baby_

_Not before I'm ready_

_Don't__say__ your heart's in a hurry_

_It's not like we're gonna get married_

_Give me, give __me__ so__me__ time_

**Chapter Two end. **

Emichii: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! The song was Don't Say you Love me by M2m. see ya next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Emichii: Hey ya all! Whassup?? We're up to chapter 3 in this One Piece fanfic!! I don't own One Piece but read and review!!

**Chapter 3: Nami gets kidnapped!!!!**

"I…I think I love you."

He was scaring Nami. Of all the people in the crew, Zoro was the one she'd least expect to come right out and say something like that. Especially something as personal as that. He looked ashamed.

He was still holding her hand and she could feel how tense he was. Zoro's head was bowed, hair falling over his eyes. He was truly ashamed.

Zoro never wanted to love anyone. I mean, come on! A swordsman isn't meant to fall in love with anyone.

_Right now… I'm scared. _Zoro could feel his heart beating so hard, yet he couldn't stop himself from freaking out. _I'm so scared I can't even look you in the eyes. _

"Z-Zoro…" Nami stuttered. "Uh… Zoro, y-you're hurting my hand."

Zoro let go of her hand. She started backing away.

The navigator bowed her head apologetically to hide any emotions on her face. "I…I'm sorry!"

Zoro finally looked up just in time to see the orange-head turn and run off. The swordsman watched her go, his face disfigured with grief. What could he do? It was just… so confusing. He knew he never should've said anything. He clenched his hands into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

_I can't even face you anymore… _He turned to go in the other direction. _I'm sorry, Nami. _

Nami disappeared behind a corner. She was freaked out, heart racing so fast she was almost anemic. And what freaked her out most were the tears in her eyes.

_What happened here? I…I don't even understand myself… _She stared at her hands, where the tears fell onto. _Why am I crying?_

Nami closed her eyes, trying to think her way through this. There had only ever been one person she'd ever loved. But he went off somewhere else a long, long time ago. And now more than ever she missed him. _Will I ever see you again, Coroneos? _

It was early morning now, and due to Nami's weird behavior they had still not arrived at the island. The sky was cool and still dark purple. The sun hadn't even gone up when Zoro woke up and walked out onto the deck. He tensed when he saw her standing at the edge of the skip, staring out at the sky, waiting for the sun to come up.

As soon as Zoro saw Nami there, he immediately turned around to head back.

"Don't go."

"Huh?" Zoro stared at the other pirate.

Their eyes met. Nami said blankly. "You heard me. Don't go."

Zoro stood there. "Okayyy…"

They stood at the ship's edge, both leaning on the rail.

"You know, Zoro, I was in love with someone too." Nami said dreamily.

"…" Zoro stared at the sea. "Why are you telling me this?"

Nami broke the seriousness. "Just listen, idiot!"

Zoro shut up.

"…but then he went away and I haven't seen him since. I don't think I'll ever see him again, but I guess I just can't help loving him. He was very special to me."

"Okay," Zoro said.

Nami looked at Zoro, "So uh, I… I really am sorry."

Zoro said, "It's not your fault. It's mine."

The sun was rising now. Zoro was saying, "I… you must really hate me now."

"Huh?" Nami was surprised. "

Zoro turned around to go back inside.

"Zoro? Where are you-"

He half-smirked at the navigator. "I'm afraid I might do something I'll regret if… I'm alone with you, Nami."

Nami grabbed his arm and said, "…something you might regret?"

Zoro refused to look at her. "Yes."

"Something like this?"

As the sky behind them lit up with the sun and the orange-red clouds sprawling over the dark sky, Nami pulled Zoro down closer, stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

A helicopter was flying over the ship.

"A helicopter?" wondered Luffy, looking out the window of his room.

She didn't even know why she did it. But when she finally broke it off. Zoro was staring at her with extreme confusion.

"…a helicopter?"

"Huh?" Zoro looked up.

The helicopter stopped above the ship. As they watched in amazement, the little door opened and an extremely good-looking guy stood there. He was wearing dark clothing and a long coat that billowed behind him in the wind. His silver eyes met Nami's.

"…Nami?"

She stared at him. "…Ano… Coroneos?"

Zoro stared wide-eyed as the extremely hot guy with the mysterious aura took a huge leap out of the helicopter and landed perfectly on the deck.

"Come on, Nami," he said.

"Eh?" Nami didn't understand.

He rolled his eyes with a little sigh. What happened next went extremely quickly. So fast that Zoro was left standing there, even more confused than he was before.

It was fast. 'Coroneos' grabbed the navigator's wrist, pulled her towards him, hugged her tightly, his arms around her. Nami was staring blankly at him, as if it were some dream.

Then the helicopter flew down lower and let down a long ladder thingy.

Coroneos stared at Zoro, a mysterious kind of glare, and he grabbed on to the ladder and it was reeled in. Just as Nami disappeared into the helicopter, Nami seemed to snap out of whatever trance she had been.

"C-Coroneos, where are you taking me?" she cried over the hum of the helicopter.

"You'll see very soon." was his smooth reply.

"NAMI!" yelled Zoro. "What d'ya think you're doin'?"

Nami looked terrified. "How am I s'pposed to know, Zoro?"

The helicopter door started closing.

"NAMI, COME BACK HERE!!!" Zoro yelled.

"ZORO-" Nami's next words were cut off as the door closed and the helicopter flew off to the distance.

"What's all the noise?" Sanji stumbled out onto the deck, rubbing his eyes. Then he saw the swordsman which had run in the direction of the helicopter.

Zoro stood there in the cool air, wind blowing through his hair. Sanji couldn't see the emotion in his eyes or face but he knew he was staring after something in the distance.

Sanji's blood froze when he heard Zoro's quietly muttered words.

"Nami…"

**Chapter Three end. **

Emichii: Eh heh heh heh… choke JUST CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, sorry everyone! I'm over it, 'kay? I guess I haven't actually described a character as extremely hot. But I think I've called someone good-looking before, have I not? Uhhh… confusing myself here! Ano… I know, Coroneos sounds totally awesome!! Silver eyes!! WOW!! Okay, no-one start getting horny here because I still only write innocent fanfic! grins okay… one of my friends pointed out that Zoro said something that wasn't very innocent in chapter two of Swords and Compasses… well, he did find Nami in his bed, didn't he??!?

Read and review everyone! And don't sue me 'cause I don't own One Piece!


	4. Chapter 4

Emichii: I don't own One Piece. It's owned by Eiichiro Oda and Shonen Jump. Read and review!

**Chapter 4: Someone save me! **

"ZORO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?"

The other members of the Straw Hat crew stared at the green-haired swordsman. Zoro stood by himself, hair falling over his eyes.

"Zoro?" His captain asked. Luffy stared at the former pirate hunter hopefully, "What happened? I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Sanji glared angrily at Zoro then turned his gaze to Luffy, "He got Nami kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Luffy, Ussop and Chopper repeated.

"…" Robin watched Zoro carefully.

"What happened, Zoro?" Chopper cried.

"It wasn't my fault, okay?" Zoro yelled. "This guy came and took her off in a helicopter!"

"What?" Ussop said. "That's impossible."

Zoro was angry. "Stop blaming me! It's all her fault! She's the stupid one who didn't even object. She _happily _went along with him!"

"You're kidding!" Luffy said, "Who the hell would kidnap someone like Nami?"

"True True..." Ussop said. "That's just stupid."

Sanji stared up at the sky and shouted, "Look! I don't know who kidnapped Nami but I'm gonna go save her!"

"Great idea, Sanji," said Ussop. "You can go right now!"

Robin spoke up, "I'm guessing Nami is or has gone to the island she was talking about before. After all, it's the closest around here."

Luffy frowned. "It does make sense."

Sanji said, "Okay then, let's stop at there, okay?"

Chopper nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Everyone else started to talk and plan about stuff. Zoro just went back to his room.

_It's not really my fault, anyway, _he thought, _she was stupid enough to go with him. _

His eyes widened when he remembered something.

_That's right! She said: _

"_You know, Zoro, I was in love with someone too …but then he went away and I haven't seen him since. I don't think I'll ever see him again, but I guess I just can't help loving him. He was very special to me."_

Zoro frowned. _And she seemed to know the guy who kidnapped her… what did she call him? _

He leaned against the wall and sighed.

A shadow passed by his door then opened it.

"Sanji?" Zoro faced the cook.

Sanji glared at Zoro. "Look, it's all your fault we've lost Nami, so you better have a plan to get her back!"

"It's not my fault she wandered off with her little lover boy or something!" Zoro shouted.

"Little lover boy?" Sanji repeated.

Zoro sighed. "I was there with her last night, okay? She was going on about this guy she liked."

"You and Nami… were alone last night?"

Zoro looked him in the eye. "You gotta problem with that?"

"So, what are you gonna do about her?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shrugged.

Sanji started to go away, saying, "Zoro, I thought you loved her."

Just as he turned away, Zoro called out, "What are you talking about?"

Sanji's cold gaze met Zoro's. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

He turned and took steps away from Zoro's room. But he heard what Zoro said. It was quieter and hushed but he meant it.

"I'm gonna save her."

"Heh." Sanji grinned to himself and walked away.

Coroneos stood near the window, watching, making sure that they were in the path of their destination. Nami sat quietly on the seat, feeling confused.

_What… just happened here? I… I don't know… _Right now, she missed her friends, her crew. She wanted to go home.

But she had sometimes wished that _he _would come for her. She had dreamt that maybe someday she'd meet him again but now that it had happened, she wasn't sure what to think about it. What could she do?

"C-Coroneos," she spoke softly, "I-I wanna go home,"

Coroneos gazed at her with his silver eyes. "…Wouldn't you… much rather go with me?"

"…" Nami didn't know what to say but stare at her hands.

"Nami?"

When he said her name, it sounded so sweet. Nami couldn't help but think about how she had missed him but something… she wanted to go back.

_Why would he come now? _she thought, _Why wait till now, after I had accepted being a pirate? Only now, he decides to come and take me away… Coroneos, why?_

As if he had read her thoughts, Coroneos said, "You can still navigate, right, Nami?"

"…Yeah," she answered.

Coroneos smiled, the first time since he had kidnapped her. "Great. I needed a navigator."

"B-but I'm that pirate crew's navigator! I… I have a captain and friends and… I wanna go back," Nami stared wistfully out the window at the blue sea till her eyes misted over and she started weeping.

Coroneos sighed. "Nami, don't cry."

Nami stared at the silver-eyed guy. He continued, "Maybe it will take a while to get over things but I promise… you'll come to love being with me."

Nami didn't believe him.

She stared out the window.

_I wonder if they're even worried… Are they even gonna come and take me back? Do they actually need me? And… _her thoughts wandered aimlessly until they settled on… _Zoro, what about him? Is he gonna… come to rescue me? _

_Huh… _Her mind conjured up an image of the green-haired master of Santoryu. _Why am I thinking of him? _She shook her head hard.

_I really wanna go back for some reason… I don't know why. They're my friends; they'll want a reason for my disappearing. What am I meant to do? _

Nami was so confused. What should she do?

"We're here!" shouted Chopper.

"And I'm off!" yelled Sanji, jumping off the ship and landing perfectly on the ground. "Where's Zoro?" he wondered. "He's an idiot, I thought he said he wanted to rescue Nami and now he's nowhere to be seen." He laughed to himself. "I'll rescue her and then she'll be mine for ever."

He started laughing crazily.

"Er, actually…" Luffy said, "He went off half an hour ago."

"WHAT?!?"

Zoro walked briskly through the city of the island. _Where did he take Nami? Does Nami even want to come back? She's so… stupid! _Zoro started to slow down and take his time, taking slower and slower steps. _I mean, crap, she wasn't even screaming or something when he carried her off, she was probably happy to see him! _

Zoro scowled.

"ZORO!!"

Zoro jerked to attention. "Sanji? How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"I took the ship here and then I got dropped off and you just probably dived off and swam here!" Sanji said.

Water dripped off Zoro's clothes as the swordsman grew angry. "I wanted to save Nami, okay? You gotta problem with that?"

"You're certainly taking your time here," stated Sanji.

"…she probably doesn't even want to see me," Zoro said, more to himself than Sanji.

Sanji said, "I'll probably be the one rescuing her anyway,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never turn down a challenge, do you?" Sanji was up to something.

Zoro looked suspicious. "No…?"

"Well, then let's see who rescues Nami and wins her heart! After all, we're both after her anyway!"

"…how did you kn-know?" Zoro froze.

But Sanji was gone already.

"D-Damn him!" Zoro yelled. He ran angrily off. _I am so gonna win this! And I'm gonna save Nami! You can count on it! _

**Chapter Four end.**

Emichii: Read and review everyone!

Zoro: Yeah, what she said.

Emichii: Heh heh…

Zoro: Whaddaya laughing about?

Emichii: You're so weird, Zoro.

Zoro starts noogying emichii's head really really hard.

Emichii: Ow… St-stop!! ARGH!!!

Zoro: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Emichii: Okay! Okay!!! I'll stop making you do stupid things!! Promise!!! Ow… 

Zoro: You better…

Emichii with bandages and bumps on head: Don't forget to review, everybody!!


	5. Chapter 5

Emichii: I don't own One Piece.

Zoro: Why would anyone want to own us anyway?

Emichii: Beats me.

Eiichiro Oda: Hey! (What an insult!)

Zoro: glaring at emichii Make me do something stupid again and I'll-

Emichii: sweating sure, no prob!

Emichii: For some reason, this fanfic has turned into a comedy! But, I write humor anyway, let us embrace the spirit!

Zoro: Humor?

Sanji: Comedy?

glaring at each other

Both: Comedy or not, I'm still gonna beat you!

Emichii: Why did I say? Well, read and review!

**Chapter Five: Where art thou, Nami? **

When Nami woke up (Who said she was sleeping?), she found herself on a bed in a small room. She felt woozy.

"Luffy, why did you make so much noise last night, I hardly got any sleep!" She muttered, thinking that must've been the reason she was so tired.

Then she jolted to attention. This wasn't her ship!

She sat down on the bed and placed a hand to her forehead, trying to recall what happened in the last 24 hours.

_Ah! That's right! I got… kidnapped… _Nami realised in shock. She stood up again and pulled open the curtains so she could look outside. _I'm… with Coroneos now… and I remember when I first joined the Straw Hat Crew, I kept wishing he'd come and rescue me. But… now that he's come and taken me away (kidnapped), I can't help but… miss my crew so much! _

"Nami. Good morning," The silver-eyed guy entered the room and watched the girl carefully. It was early in the morning, but Coroneos was so naturally good-looking he skipped any kind of primping up.

"…" Nami looked at Coroneos. She looked wistful, but not at him. She just… really missed her crew.

"…do you still want to go back?" He asked.

"Well, I…" Nami argued with herself in her head. She wanted so badly to be with everyone. But now that she was here with the guy she loved and everything, how could it be that she wasn't satisfied.

"Maybe you don't have anything to do around here," said Coroneos, "But don't worry; I know exactly what you can do for me."

"What is it?"

"Nami, I brought you here because I needed some help. You miss your pirate crew, right?"

"Yeah…" Nami said slowly.

Coroneos smirked slightly then held out his hand to Nami. "Join up with me. You'll be the best navigator and we'll be equal partners. We'll take on the Grand Line!"

"!" Nami's eyes widened in shock.

Sanji wandered around the city of the island which because of my neglectance doesn't even have a name yet.

_Nami? Where are you? _The cook with the curly eyebrow frowned furiously as his mind conjured up an scenario if Zoro happened to win the challenge.

"_Nami! I'm here!" _

"_Zoro?" The beautiful orange-haired girl looked out of a tall, tall tower. _

"_I'm here to rescue you!" _

"_Zoro!" _

_The swordsman climbed up higher and higher. He braved all obstacles in the way to climb the tall, tall tower and rescue the beautiful princess locked up inside. _

"_Oh! Zoro! I love you!" Nami flung herself in Zoro's arms. _

"_Yeah, yeah, shut up about it," Zoro said, blushing furiously. _

"_Nami! Are you okay?" Sanji's voice came from the bottom of the tower, as he stared up at her. Sanji was devastated when he saw that she was in the arms of his most hated rival. _

"_No!!! Namiiii!!"_

_The navigator giggled and stuck out her tongue playfully at the cook. "You're too late, Sanji! I already have Zoro!" _

"NOOOO!!!" Sanji screamed.

He slapped the palm of his hand across his forehead. _No! It's not gonna happen! You're just being stupid, Sanji! You're so gonna win this bet! Of course! No one's gonna get in my way! _

And Sanji straightened himself out and ran forward, purposefully.

Purposefully? He doesn't even know where he's going!

Zoro inspected his blades and looked at Kuina's blade carefully.

_I'm never ever gonna turn down a challenge! And I'm certainly not gonna lose one either! That's the way to become the greatest swordsman, isn't it? I promised Kuina and I'll keep my promise! I'll find Nami and… _Zoro paused in his determined thinking. _…and… I don't know… what'll happen after that. _

Sheesh, when had he gotten so… sentimental?

He never thought that much about Nami anyway. He didn't even like her all that much. In fact, they argued most of the time.

But… Zoro blushed a little bit. He… yeah, Luffy was right. His best friend, Luffy, knew him so well. He did like Nami. He was in love with her.

And that's why he was out on this mission to find her. Because he loved her. And because he never turned down a challenge.

_I will find her! _Zoro thought.

Apparently, men hate asking for directions, but this was different okay?

"Hey." he addressed two young girls talking in the street.

"Y-yes?" The girl with short dark hair answered.

"Can we help you?" The other girl was blushing a lot.

"Have you guys seen a helicopter go by?" he asked seriously.

The girls sweat dropped. "Er… yeah."

"Can you tell me which way it went?"

"That way." The short haired girl pointed off the island and towards a tiny island off the coast. Zoro couldn't see it too well from so far away but he could see something that looked a bit like a lighthouse.

"Thanks," he said.

He ran off, not noticing the girls swooning after him.

What's swooning anyway? I read it in a book, but I don't know what it really means.

As he raced towards the smaller island, his mind was set.

_Nami, I'm gonna rescue you. And maybe… you still won't feel the same way as I do but… I'll… anyway, I'm coming, Nami!_

**Chapter Five End**

Zoro: "Swoon?"

Emichii: Uh huh.

Zoro: It says here in this thesaurus it means passing out… uh?

Emichii: sweat drops Zoro, what are you doing with a thesaurus?

Luffy: yelling from far away HE'S TRYING TO WRITE A ROMANTIC LOVE LETTER TO NAMI!!!

Zoro exploding

Emichii: Er… read and review!

Emichii: By the way, does Luffy even know what 'romantic' means??!?


	6. Chapter 6

Emichii: Don't own One Piece. Read and review!

**Chapter Six: Nami's plead for help!**

Off the coast of the big island (which I have now decided to call cardboard island), there was a very small island. Wait… can there be an island off the coast of another island? The island was so small, people could own it. That is, if they had enough dough.

Zoro found a dock where some shifty-looking men in odd black clothing were docking a boat. He rushed up to them and said, "Can you get me to that island?"

"…" The two men looked at each other. "We're sorry; we can't take anyone to that island unless Mr Coroneos gives his consent."

_Coroneos! That was the name of the guy who took Nami! _

Zoro knew there was no other way. He sighed, and in one breath swept a sword from its sheath. He threatened one of the guys, pressing the tip of the blade closer and closer to the dude's chin.

"If you don't get me there…" he started.

Sweat rolled down the guy's face as he looked helplessly at his companion.

"Y-yes, sir!" The other man cried immediately. "Right away!"

Nami watched blankly as Coroneos paced around in front of her, talking about his big plans to take on the Grand Line.

Nami stared at the incredibly interesting floor beneath her feet. She didn't want to be here. She still wanted to be home. And to her right now, 'home' was the ship and her 'family' were her crewmates.

Coroneos' intentions had now become very clear. He had brought her here (ahem, kidnapped) so that she could be the navigator for his ship. Was that really all to him?

"…Nami?" Coroneos looked at Nami worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"…that's all, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

Nami smiled sadly. "That's it, right? You took me her because you wanted me to navigate your boat… that's why I'm here right now."

"Yes…" He said, wondering what she was leading up to.

Nami's smile curled up more but he could see she wasn't smiling because she was happy. She rose from her seat and started to leave the room.

"…of course. I knew that." she said.

She left the room and closed the door quietly behind her. When she was sure she was alone, she leant against the wall and let herself think. Sad thoughts…

_I thought that maybe… he had taken me away because… he loved me and wanted to be with me. If that's not why I'm here, then… then-! _

Once again, huge longing for her ship overtook her and this time tears began to flow. She cried and couldn't stop.

_I… hate it here! _

She went to her room and searched it from top to bottom, until she found a scrap of paper and a pen.

She scribbled down a message asking for help and then was truly stumped by how she was gonna get it to her crew. Should she try the message in a bottle thing? She had always wondered how that would work, since she'd thought the bottle would sink.

Nami thought and thought. She looked out the window again and saw a boat coming onto the island. Her eyes roamed further onto the shore of Cardboard Island.

_Could I throw that far? _She doubted herself. _If Luffy was here, then he'd probably just stretch over there and back. _

… _That's right, _she thought as realization dawned on her. She was the useless one in the crew. She and Ussop were the weakest so she had no powers or skills at all. That's why she was in such a mess right now.

Then she remembered: The weather forcer!

Ussop had created it for her because she needed a weapon of her own. The weather forcer was really very annoying, as Ussop invented it purely because he wanted some new party tricks but if she used it correctly it could really come in use now!

Nami folded the paper into a plane and made sure the writing could be visible from the top. She pulled out the weather forcer from her pocket and started blowing.

_I'm going to… use the wind to get this to the shore! _

Sanji was strolling around the beach area of Cardboard Island, inspecting Coroneos' island. It seemed like such a dark, shifty, mysterious place. Could it be possible they were keeping Nami in there?

He was just pondering it all when an oddly shaped paper aeroplane came flying at him with huge force, hit him in the head and knocked him over.

_What kinda plane was that? Who could throw one so hard? _Sanji grumbled as he got up and dusted himself off. He picked up the piece of paper and stared at it.

_Someone please help me! Nami. _

Sanji gaped. Nami! His Nami! What was he going to do? He must rescue her immediately! He stared up at the tall building on the smaller island. That was where he must go.

He threw the piece of paper away carelessly and started running.

Zoro didn't see but one of the guys he had threatened had been talking intently on his walky-talky thing. So he didn't know that the person was calling reinforcements to capture Zoro when they arrived at Coroneos' island.

He was leaning on the edge of the boat, lazing around, waiting to arrive at the island. His eyes caught drift of something floating in the air that looked like a wrinkled piece of paper. Zoro shrugged.

His gaze followed it as it flew through the air and landed in the hands of another oddly dressed guy at the dock of Coroneos' island. Then it hit Zoro.

"…We're here." The guy operating the boat sneered and turned to Zoro.

He had been trapped!

As all of Coroneos' men and reinforcements closed in, Zoro could do nothing but let them capture him. He was way too out-numbered. (If anyone thinks Zoro could take them on then, sorry, this is just for the storyline. Besides they had guns on them.)

Nami jerked her head up at the sound of running footsteps and yells from down the stairs.

_What's going on? _She wondered.

She hurried down the stairs and into the lobby of the lighthouse/castle thing she was in. Her eyes widened.

Coroneos in his long blue-silver coat stood and next to him, hands bound with chains and being restrained by five of Coroneos' men, was Zoro.

His eyes met hers.

Zoro could barely move but memories of the last time he had saw her came back and even though there were so many people holding him down, he took the effort of turning away from Nami.

Nami's feelings were hurt. _He came here… to rescue me, didn't he? But he still… won't look at me. Does he think I betrayed him and the others? _

"…Z-Zoro?" Nami spoke.

Zoro struggled with the restrainers and he grunted. "Idiot." (He's referring to Nami.)

"You know him, do you?" Coroneos' voice was cold and harsh, the tone that scared Nami the most.

"Yes- No!" Nami squeaked.

"I… thought so. You told him to come rescue you?"

Nami was getting scared. "What?"

Coroneos held up the paper to Nami.

"This is yours, right, Nami?"

Emichii: Read and review, peoples!


	7. Chapter 7

Emichii: Hello everybody! This is Saving Nami, chapter seven. Please review everyone!

**Chapter Seven: Close to freedom**

"This is yours, right, Nami?"

Nami stared at the paper goggle-eyed, unable to speak. Zoro, still under restraint, struggled with Coroneos' men.

_He came… to rescue me and now he's… been captured because of me, I… There were so many things I wanted to say but I'm afraid. And there's nothing I can do, because I'm… too weak- _

Nami dropped her head down and her hair swished towards the ground. Teeth gritted, she uttered, "Yeah, I wrote that."

Zoro groaned as he felt his blood circulation being cut off. The last time he was in this situation was when Nami had betrayed him and the others and he'd been captured by Arlong's crew. Nami had rescued him and rejoined Luffy's crew but he remembered swearing to himself he'd never trust that girl again.

Now… he was on his own this time. And once again, it was all because of Nami.

He must be out of his mind. The things he went through for this girl and he'd fought so hard to dislike her but… love is a hard thing to fight.

Zoro sighed and leaned back onto the cold stone wall. He was chained and bound. In a cold stone cell. The ceiling was really high and the walls were perfectly smooth. There was a big metal door to the cell which was heavy and locked on the outside. There was no light except through a small barred window in the wall above Zoro's head.

_This must be the place they keep rehab patients, _thought Zoro. _And if they keep them in here long enough, the patients go crazy. _

Zoro tugged at his chains again. _How am I meant to get out of here? _

Sanji had hijacked another one of Coroneos' boats and was sailing towards Coroneos' island and tower-thingy. (I like to think of it as some kinda castle with a tall tower in the middle.)

He hoped that Nami was doing okay. When the boat arrived, Sanji took a light step off and onto the island. It was pretty spiffy, he decided, but a bit too quiet. Weren't they meant to be guards all over the place? And people to take on the intruders?

(Well, there were but then Zoro came and everyone went inside to discuss random things.)

How was he meant to get inside? There didn't seem to be any sort of door. Then he noticed stairs leading up into a dark corridor and a pair of doors at the end. That must be the entrance. So Sanji, with his long legs, speedily made his way up to the tower, and his true love, Nami.

Nami sat alone at the window, hands covering her eyes.

Zoro had been captured and imprisoned. And now, she was still stuck in this castle tower thingy with Coroneos. How did she ever get in this situation in the first place?

She didn't look up but she heard the door open and footsteps on the floor towards her.

Not raising her head, she asked, "What do you want, Coroneos?"

He was standing in front of her, long coat swishing around him, silver eyes melancholy.

"…I'm sorry,"

"Huh?" Nami looked up in a hurry. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to go home, don't you?"

"…Y-yeah,"

Coroneos smiled sadly. "Tomorrow… I'll let your friend go and you… can leave too if you wish. I know that you have your heart set on your crew and your captain, and that I'm no competition for anyone in your crew,"

"…"

Nami frowned. After everything Coroneos had tried to do to keep her with him, now he was simply letting her go.

Coroneos turned slowly, ready to leave, "After all, what I really wanted all along… was to sail the Grand Line with you."

She stared as he walked away. Heavy boot steps on the floor that echoed a million times louder in her head.

_Just why… why did everything have to be so confusing? _

Zoro was half asleep when sound came from outside his cell. He yawned and opened one eye lazily.

The orange-haired navigator pushed open the metal door and peeked around it at the swordsman. She had a set of keys in one hand and she used the other hand to poke Zoro.

"Ouch." said Zoro flatly.

Nami glared at him. "Shut up," she said.

Zoro challenged her, "What are you doing? Coming to rescue me? When you're the one who needed rescuing so badly? Wouldn't you so much rather spending your time with you _beloved _Coroneos?"

Nami stiffened. "I do not love him."

"Yeah, you do. You talked to me about him for ages,"

"But… I don't love him anymore," Nami's eyes fell along with her voice. "I guess… right now, my feelings are all jumbled up inside me right now."

"…" Zoro watched her. She was being so honest. Was there… even some hope that maybe… maybe she could somehow… end up falling for him? Even if it was just wishful thinking, it swelled up in his chest, a warm feeling spreading all over him… the tiny bit of hope was blossoming.

It was dark and they were alone in the cold cell. Nami fumbled with the keys. She selected one key and used it to unchain Zoro. Zoro watched the chains fall off his wrists and clink onto the floor.

"…Coroneos is going to let you and I go tomorrow, but… just in case he changes his mind, I'm going to unchain you now so that you can escape by yourself. But…" he could see that Nami's face was flushed in the dark, "…please, Zoro, if you manage to get out of here… just please, will you… wait for me? So then… we might be able to leave back to our ship together… please… will you wait for me?"

Zoro stared at her. "I…okay." he said.

Nami's shoulders dropped. The keys fell on the floor.

And the warm feeling returned as he felt her arms around him and her body pressed against his. She hugged him. Didn't know why, but being so close to Zoro had never felt so warm before.

Neither of them knew why it was happening and neither of them knew what to say. but it was okay. They could just remain silent. And wait.

**Chapter seven end. **

Emichii: That was a pretty weird way to end a chapter but who cares? Read and review everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Emichii: Hi! I don't own One Piece! Read and review!

**Chapter Eight: Deception and dishonesty.**

Zoro opened his eyes and peered out from under his dropped eyelids. The sun was bright today and it shone through the barred window. The aqua-haired swordsman groaned. Man, he so didn't want to get up. He'd been in the same position for hours now and his legs were frozen.

He sat in a daze for another 10 minutes, trying to recap what had happened last night.

_Nami… _he groaned. _Aw, crap… _

"Today I'm leaving and going back to my ship!" Nami cheered happily as she stretched her arms out wide.

"…" Coroneos watched her sadly through his silver eyed. "…You really do… miss your friends, don't you?"

"Huh?" the orange-haired navigator turned to him and flashed him a cute grin. "Of course!"

"…I'm sure you won't… miss me at all," he said coolly and turned away from her in a hurry. Then he left the room, just the echoing sound of his footsteps were left behind.

Nami's heart gave an odd twinge. She did a double take and breathed hard. _What… was that? _She wondered to herself as some sweat rolled off her forehead.

The sun shone bright through the windows and she could hear some birds chirping outside. Normally she'd be happy and she had been but now…

_Why? Why does my heart feel so confused? _

Images came into her head. _A young Coroneos with his pretty silver eyes smiling and laughing and holding out his hand to her. _

_She was blushing but he just smiled. "Let's go… Nami!" _

"…_okay!" _

"_After all, what I really wanted all along… was to sail the Grand Line with you." _

_She had grown up with this boy. Well, now she remembered. Way, way back…_

_Coroneos waved up at Nami. "Nami! Wanna go play?" _

_She grinned at him from outside her bedroom window. "…'kay! Coming!" _

"…_what are you doing?" The confused boy asked as he watched her. She was busy putting all her trinkets and little treasures away. _

"_Don't be dumb!" she said, "I have to hide them or else someone will steal them! Treasure is super important! And so is money!" _

"…_I heard there's a big treasure in the ocean somewhere." _

"_Huh?" she looked up from locking up the box of treasure. _

_Coroneos narrowed his eyes as if deep in thought. "I think it's called One Piece. It's in the Grand Line somewhere." _

"…_really?" _

"_Yeah!" _

_Nami giggled. "Well, I'll have to go there some day, won't I?" _

_Coroneos looked impatient. "Finished yet?" he asked, tapping his little foot in annoyance. _

"_Yup!" Nami said. She jumped to her feet. "One day, we'll sail the Grand Line together, Coroneos, 'kay?" _

"…_whatever." _

Nami jerked to attention as another stab in the heart took place. She placed her hand over her chest. "Owch…" she muttered. She tried to wake herself up from the daydreams that were taking over her. But once again, they started.

_It had all started a long while after that. When she was about 16. _

"_Coroneos?" _

"_Eh?" he turned around with a confused look. _

"_Um…" she remembered inspecting her feet closely and how her face had been flaming. "I think… I'm-"_

"_Get on with it, will you?" Mr. Silver Eyes said. _

"_I'm in love with you, Coroneos!" she had cried. _

_He was staring at her, his eyes full of confusion everywhere. "…I'm sorry, Nami." _

_He turned away quickly. She ran after him. _

"_C-Coroneos!! Why…why are you breaking my heart?" she cried. _

_He turned slowly. Nami ran towards him and buried her head in his chest. "I love you! I can't help myself, okay?" _

"…_I need to go," he said. _

"_What?" she cried. _

"_Don't say anything." he closed the distance between his and her mouth. When he broke off the kiss Nami was just staring at him blankly. _

_He started walking away. _

"_Ha! So you do love me!" Nami exclaimed. "Why do you keep… running away from me?" _

_He didn't turn back. "Even if I did love you… you'd be so much better off with someone else." _

"_Oh yeah? Prove it!" she shouted. "You're the only one I love!" _

"…_I have to go." _

"_Where are you going?" she exclaimed. "Come back!" _

_Nami chased him and grabbed onto his sleeve. "I…told you, didn't I?" Tears started forming in her eyes. "I'll only ever love you, I promise!" _

"…" _Coroneos brushed her off. His voice said to her, as he walked away. "If I came back for you one day, then you'd be in love with some one else. So… I think its best I leave." _

"_No!" Nami whined. "That's not true!" _

"_Goodbye Nami." _

"_CORONEOS!!!" _

Nami felt her heart surge in pain again. She was right. What she had told Zoro yesterday. All her feelings really were jumbled up and confusing.

_They stood at the ship's edge, both leaning on the rail. _

"_You know, Zoro, I was in love with someone too." Nami said dreamily. _

"…" _Zoro stared at the sea. "Why are you telling me this?" _

_Nami broke the seriousness. "Just listen, idiot!" _

_Zoro shut up. _

"…_but then he went away and I haven't seen him since. I don't think I'll ever see him again, but I guess I just can't help loving him. He was very special to me."_

"_Okay," Zoro said. _

_Nami looked at Zoro, "So uh, I… I really am sorry." _

_Zoro said, "It's not your fault. It's mine." _

"Dammit, you frickin' memories!" Nami cried. "What is wrong with me?"

_When I said that, I was still, really so much in love with Coroneos. But then, why? Why did I kiss Zoro after that? _

Nami touched her lips as she thought about it.

"Argh! What am I meant to do?" She cried out loud.

She was really meant to get going now. Time to go back to her ship with Zoro and back with all her friends. Yesterday, thinking about all her friends would have her totally pumped up, but now, it had all lost its shine.

She collapsed onto the wooden floorboards and hugged her knees toward her. She didn't know why but then soft, wet tears started splashing onto her knees and rolling onto the floor.

_Why… am I crying? My heart's… so confused right now. I can't… do this anymore. _

"Nami?"

"Eh?" she looked up. "Ah! Zoro! What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Crap, Nami, how old are you getting? We're going today, remember? Let's get going!" He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her off the ground.

"Zoro, don't!" she cried.

"Huh?" he inspected her closely. Then let go of her wrist dramatically. "Nami! Why are you… why the heck are you crying?"

"I… I don't know! I don't know, okay?" Nami exclaimed, tears flowing. "I don't know anything!"

"You…" Zoro said slowly. "I know that." he started to walk away from her. "I know that look."

"What? What look?"

"That look on your face. It's so damn obvious, Nami!" Zoro said, turning away from her. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

"_You're still in love with him, aren't you?" _

Why did everything Zoro said always have to make so much sense? Why did he always have to be right?

A cascade of tears poured from her eyes. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for? You've always loved him! What's your problem?" he walked outside the room into the corridor.

Nami struggled to her feet. "Z-Zoro…"

As he walked away he turned around to look at her once more. His eyes looked sad and it scared Nami that she'd seen that very emotion before. He smiled. "Besides Nami, you're better off with him anyway,"

He disappeared around the corner. He was leaving. Leaving this place and without Nami. Nami felt her heart hurt again. Once again, she fell to her knees. And even though what Zoro had said before made so much sense- that she was in love with Coroneos- she couldn't help it but seeing Zoro leave her like that… A tear slipped down her cheek, regardless of how hard she tried to hold it in.

_I'm sorry, Zoro… I'm so sorry! I'm… sorry… _

**Chapter Eight end. **

Emichii: I've been slacking on this fanfic. You all know that, right, right? Now I've finally started writing it again. Man… this chappie was weird. Sheesh… well, read and review, everybody!


	9. Chapter 9

Emichii: Thanks for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming! Well, here's chapter 9, don't forget to review!!

I don't own One Piece.

**Chapter Nine: Truth**

Sanji had spent all night hanging around the tower. He had thought he had heard Nami's sweet voice, did a double take, fell down into a chute thing and spent a night in there trying to get out.

_Finally! _Sanji gave a happy sigh of relief as he entered the door into the top level of the tower. _Where might Nami be? _He wondered. He stopped and used his super-Sanji skills to direct himself to where Nami was.

He ran through corridors, faster than wind. His lags paced faster and faster. Even though the last few days had been rough and exhausting, he had kept going. Sanji wouldn't ever give up. Nothing could stop him from getting to his love.

Then the blonde-haired chef crashed into someone. Someone with a well-built chest and a green sash. Someone with three swords strapped to his side. Someone with an intense scowl on his face and extreme grief painted all over his face.

"Zoro!?!"

"Sanji?!?"

The cook and swordsman stared at each other.

Zoro scowled and brushed past the blonde rudely.

"Wh-what happened?' Sanji asked, his emotional antennae picking up Zoro's uneasiness. "What happened to Nami?"

Zoro kept walking. "We're idiots, Sanji. We're all idiots."

"…?" Sanji turned after him and ran to catch up. "Oi, answer me! I'm talking to you!"

Zoro grunted and turned slowly. He gave him a piercing glare. "Ya, what?"

Sanji stared at him hard.

Zoro sighed and smiled a miserable smile. "Nami already loves someone. And it's not any of us."

They stood out on the balcony thing on the tower. Sanji leaned over the railing and looked out over the town and the water. Zoro leaned lazily against the wall.

"I guess then… that neither of us won," Zoro spoke up.

Sanji snorted. "She's a thief. And she's Nami. Whad'ya expect?"

They both stood/sat there in silence for a while.

"You weren't really in love with her, were you?" Zoro asked knowingly.

Sanji raised his eyebrows. "Hm? What are you talking about?" Then his mouth widened into a broad grin, "Maybe. Maybe you're right. Nami's just another one of all the beautiful girls in the world."

"…" Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"But she really is one of a kind," Sanji grinned. "She's really a beautiful human being. Sure, she's a thief- a real greedy one, at that, but she's got something really special. She might find it hard to show it sometimes but she really cares for her friends. And maybe I won't ever win her heart but… the friendship I have with her is one of the things I treasure most."

"…yeah."

Sanji stared out over the town. And he could just see the ocean from very far away. He said seriously, "Nami might be the kind of girl that everyone likes but… I'm sure that somewhere out there there'll be a girl that will love me back. And then…"

Maybe… Sanji wasn't the kinda flirt Zoro had always thought he was. Zoro felt some kind of new-found respect growing for his rival. Or maybe now, his ex-rival.

"And then… she better be totally hot!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro's eye twitched. And the respect vanished into nothingness.

"_She's really a beautiful human being. Sure, she's a thief- a real greedy one, at that, but she's got something really special._

"Huh…" Zoro murmured.

Sanji looked over at Zoro. He was slumped over his swords in his seated position. Sanji saw the slight redness of his cheeks. And he gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh no, Zoro," he started. "You really do love her, don't you?

"You… you're still here, Nami?" Coroneos stared at her with a disbelieving look on his face. "I figured you and your beloved would have left by now."

"But… you…" Nami tried to speak.

"Huh?" Coroneos frowned.

Nami said, "But you… you're my beloved." she started sobbing. "I'm sorry… I'm so stupid. I can't do anything right- not even decide who I love!"

She jumped up and threw her arms around the silver-eyed guy. "I can't help myself… I love you too much!" she cried. "I only… love you…"

Coroneos said nothing, just let her hug him and watch her behind lowered eyelids. But he whispered quietly to himself.

"No… you don't."

**Chapter nine end. **

Emichii: A bit short. Sorry about that. Read and review everybody!


	10. Chapter 10

Emichii: Let's recap a bit on this story. Ready? Zoro confesses his love to Nami, Nami gets weirded out, kisses him and later on gets kidnapped by Coroneos. Nami seems to have been in love with Coroneos a long time ago, though Coroneos rejected her, telling her that she'd be better off with another person. Nami said that he was wrong, and said that she'd never love anyone else but him. Anyway, Coroneos comes, takes Nami away. Nami wants to go home. Both Sanji and Zoro set off to find their love. Zoro finds Nami, gets captured. Nami flirts with Zoro (though she probably didn't realise it), and Coroneos agrees to let Nami and Zoro escape. But later on, Nami remembers her past and her promise to Coroneos. She realizes (or she thinks) that she still loves Coroneos. Zoro finds out about this and leaves in a huff. Nami doesn't chase after him but goes to Coroneos. Coroneos doesn't believe that Nami really loves him. Zoro leaves, crashes into Sanji- who was been stuck and lost in the tower for a couple of days now. The end of recap.

Long, long, long story… And I've been slacking on it too. I'm such an idiot!! By the way, Zoro is really Zolo, I just call him Zoro because everyone else does… well on fanfic. I guess it's confusing really. Just remember Zoro is Zolo, okay? R&R!!

**Chapter Ten: It was just the promise, wasn't it? **

"Oh no, Zoro," he started. "You really do love her, don't you?

"What?" Zoro stared at the cook blankly.

"You really are in love with Nami. I'm sorry," said Sanji.

"I don't need your fake sympathy!" Zoro shouted.

Sanji chuckled. "Okay, okay… but Zoro, what are we gonna do now?"

"I guess… we should just go back to the ship then… since Nami's decided who she truly wants to be with." Zoro said lamely.

With a heavy heart, he started trudging away.

Sanji yelped. "Hey, Zoro! You can't give up like that!! Man, you're so unromantic!! You're never gonna win a girl's heart like that!!"

"Huh?"

Sanji said furiously, "If you ever decide that you really like a person, then you can't just turn around and give up on them. If you really love them, you have to never give up! You'll always be there for that person so that they won't ever be alone! And you'll save them from evil kidnappers!"

"O…kay…" Zoro blinked.

Sanji reached out and grabbed Zoro's shoulders. "Come on, Zoro!! You might be the master swordsman out there, but you're absolutely hopeless in love!! Besides, you can't ever go wrong, with me looking out for you!"

"Sanji-"

"You're so slow in this; I bet you haven't even gotten yourself laid yet-"

"Sanji!!"

"I bet even Luffy's smarter than you that he-"

"SANJI!!!!"

Zoro grabbed Sanji's collar and yanked it up. "DON'T YOU EVER… SAY LUFFY'S ANY BETTER THAN ME!!!!"

Sanji lifted up his leg and kicked. Zoro chopped his head with his hand. They both fell back in pain.

"Owch…" Sanji muttered.

Zoro groaned. "Owww…"

"It's just the promise, isn't it?" Coroneos' voice wasn't cold like usual. It was warm and understanding, for once.

"Eh?" Nami looked up. She removed her arms from around him. "What are you talking about?"

His silver eyes looked sad yet accepting. He said, "Its okay, Nami. You don't need to pretend anymore. I know that you don't really love me, do you?"

Nami stared.

"You love that swordsman. You're just too scared to admit it. You're scared of rejection. You're scared that he won't accept you. You so scared of getting hurt that you won't even give him a chance."

"…I-"

Coroneos looked down at Nami. He smiled warmly. Nami was startled as his hand patted her on the head. "It's okay. Don't be afraid anymore. If he does reject you (which he won't), you can come back to me, okay?"

Nami's eyes filled with tears. She ran up to him again and started sobbing in his chest. This was… this was the Coroneos she had fallen in love with so long ago. He had been so gentle and kind with her… and now… she was just abandoning him.

Nami bawled like a baby. "Waaaaahhhhh….waahhh…"

Coroneos sighed. "Listen, Nami. I really do care for you a lot, and the truth is I really love you, but… I guess, all along, I believed that I wasn't good enough for you. So I went away and left you with the chance to fall in love with someone else. I came back to see what happened, and I was right, wasn't I? You just stayed with me, because you hated to know that even though you said you'd never love someone else, you did. But… it's okay, now. It's okay to make that mistake."

"Waaahhh…." Nami cried louder. "Coroneos… if you really did love me, why are you letting me go?!?"

He rolled his eyes. "I love you, Nami. That's why if you're happily in love with a different person, I can't stop you from going to him. That's why I'll always support your beloved, because he's the person who will always protect you,"

Nami's cries became louder and shorter. She hiccupped, clutching Coroneos' shirt. "Th-thankyou…"

Tear drops were already splattered all over his shirt. But still, Nami couldn't stop crying. "Thankyou… Coroneos…"

"Hmph," Coroneos grunted. But even so, a single tear fell from his eyes and landed with a soft splish on Nami's head.

Zoro and Sanji were walking silently through the town to get back to the ship. Sanji, defeated, was depressed. He followed behind Zoro. Zoro was clearly angry about something. His mind kept repeating to him over and over: _He said Luffy was smarter than me! He said Luffy was smarter than me! He said Luffy was smarter than me!_

Nami ran as fast as possible. She kept hearing Coroneos' voice in her head.

"_Go and find him, okay? Go and tell him how you feel! Then go back to your crew and forget about me. Because what I really want is for you to be happy, Nami." _

"_WAAAAHH!! Coroneos!!!" _

"_Hurry up. Beat it." _

"_I'm sorry…" she turned and ran. But before she disappeared, she turned around and cried out to her first love, "But Coroneos… you… you have to find the person you love too!" _

_Coroneos her his beautiful smile. "It's okay. I'll be happy as soon you're out of here," _

"_Just promise me!" she yelled as she ran away. "Promise me you'll find someone out there who loves you!" _

"_Whatever." he said coolly. _

"_Coroneos!" _

"_Okay! I will! I promise!" _

Coroneos was always so nice to her, she realized why she had fallen in love with him. But just because he was her first love didn't mean she couldn't love someone else. And right now, that someone was Zoro.

She ran faster. _For me… and for Coroneos… I have to find him and tell him… finally how I feel… _

She felt sweat on her skin. _Just please… tell me that you won't think any less of me... don't… reject me now… like I did to you before… Zoro! _

Emichii: Well… Coroneos certainly is a character that grows on you, huh? He's such a nice guy; of course, there'll be many more girls who'll slowly grow to love him. I wanna say thanks for all your reviews, everybody! And please, to everyone who will read this and review, tell me what you think about Coroneos! Does he get any votes from you?!? Read and review, everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Emichii: Hiya!! It's emichii, your favourite slacker!! Eh heh… Well, welcome to the second-last chapter! I think it just turned out to be the second-last because… it just did!! I'm sad to say, that although this fic had some totally awesome parts in it, it wasn't my best… the plot was all over the place (and its all my fault!) so please bear with me. Read the second-lst chappie. And please review! All your reviews make me so happy!

**Chapter Eleven: I love you! And I know it's true! **

_Please… let them still be there!!! _

Nami ran as fast as she could, to where the boat had been. (How does she know where the boat was? Um, well, she saw it from her window, I think.)

She ran so fast, and she had a horribly bad stitch and she could hardly breathe because she was so damn tired with all the running and crying and the exhausting stud that had happened. Yet she kept running. Because she knew, right then, in her heart, if she didn't tell Zoro now, if she didn't find him right now, and tell him how she felt and that she wanted to stay with him; then, he would never look at her again. And…. she'd never see him again.

Tears were in her eyes as she ran, tripping over the rough ground, and falling rather inelegantly on the floor. The tears rolled from her cheeks to the ground. _I have…to tell him! _She struggled to her feet and ignored all the pain. _I won't… be afraid anymore! _

Zoro and Sanji gazed up at the pirate ship.

"Hey! Luffy! Let us onboard!!" Sanji yelled, barely blinking an eyelid.

Luffy looked over the side of the ship at them. He was eating a raw piece of meat. "Hey! It's Sanji! And Zoro! Man, Sanji, I'm so glad you're back!! While you were gone, there was nothing to eat, so we had to eat raw meat, all by itself!! And yuck- it tasted horrible-" Luffy went on.

Zoro thought with a sweatdrop on his head, _if it tastes so horrible, why are you still eating it? _

"-And it's so rubbery and chewy; I have to chew it for _ages _before I can finally swallow it-"

Sanji got annoyed. "Then hurry up and let us in already!"

"Okay!" cried the hyperactive captain happily. "Why didn't you just say so?"

As Sanji and Zoro boarded the good old pirate ship again, Ussop emerged from his cabin, with Chopper close behind him.

"Oh, hi, you're back, guys." Ussop said.

Chopper peeked out from behind Ussop. "Zoro!" Chopper cried. (I don't know why, I just reckon that Chopper seems to be a big fan of Zoro.) "Hey… why isn't Nami with you?"

Zoro bristled at the mention of Nami's name. He turned briskly and stomped towards his cabin.

"Zoro…?" Chopper wondered.

Sanji shrugged. "Man, I told him over and over again, that he couldn't just give up on her. But nooooo, Mr Grumpy here just had to tell Nami _'don't worry about it, cuz I'm sure there's someone out there whose much better for you' _and then, he got all pissed about it to me, and I encouraged him, I supported him!! But he just had to storm off, saying that he wasn't going to go back-"

"I didn't do that!" Zoro yelled angrily.

Sanji glared at Zoro. "You never even told me properly!" he said. "You never even really told me who it was she liked or why she dumped you!"

"She didn't dump me, okay?" shouted Zoro furiously. "We were never together in the first place! And we never will be! It will never happen! We're totally different people and she's already decided the person that she loves and it's that Coroneos guy!!"

The rest of the crew was silent in the middle of Zoro and Sanji's yelling match. Chopper's fur was standing on end, and he was so scared that his hat toppled over and fell over his eyes.

Sanji was glaring ferociously at Zoro.

Zoro was glaring right back at him, chest heaving up and down with the effort of everything he had said just now.

An awkward silence…

Zoro took a deep breath. He stared at the ever-so-interesting floorboards. "She... will never like me… so I don't care anymore!" he demanded.

_I don't… care… anymore… _

"Zoro!!"

The whole crew was shocked still. Zoro and Sanji turned their heads towards the direction where the voice was coming from. Zoro's eyes widened.

She stood there, a haggard, exhausted figure. Limp, sweaty orange hair hung in wet strands against her forehead. Nami stared up at her crewmates, who stared down at her. Sweat was pouring down her face and Chopper noticed immediately the scratches and bruises on her legs that she had gotten whenever she tripped.

Zoro frowned furiously, that his eyebrows were practically meeting. He stared goggle-eyed at the navigator.

"Zoro…" gasped Nami. She blinked back a few tears of exhaustion. She gazed up at him. "Zoro… I just wanted you to know… that I really love you Zoro!! And I know it's true!!"

**Chapter eleven end. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Emichii: Hi everybody!! This is chapter 12! And guess what? It's the last chapter of my One Piece journey!! Eh heh… yeah, not only is it gonna be the last chappie of this fic, I probably won't be writing any more One Piece fanfic after this… but if you really did like this fic, please do review!! I need all the encouragement I can get!! You should probably check out Swords and Compasses too! Well, here ya go, read and review!!

**Chapter Twelve: About time!!!**

"-I really love you Zoro! And I know it's true!!"

Why… was she so slow? Why did she always take so long to sort out her own feelings? There were so many times, that she had hurt others, so many times… When was she gonna learn?

_I don't want to hurt any more people! I don't want to let any of these things happen again! _

She wasn't going to let anyone get hurt anymore. She was finally gonna take a stand; she would decide what her feelings were. She wasn't going to be afraid anymore… and she would tell him exactly how she felt.

Zoro thought he had heard Nami's voice, but he wasn't sure. Man, he'd gone through so damn much just for that girl. Why was he still in love with her? He turned around. His eyes widened.

"Nami? What are you doing here-?" He yelled.

Nami looked up at him, with a face he could never forget. Tears in her eyes, the orange-haired navigator watched him beautifully, with a tiny smile. "I came back because…" she paused to wipe some of her tears away, "I love you, Zoro!"

Zoro just stood there, like some idiot, mouth wide open, gaping, and flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry for everything I caused you." she said tearfully. "I'm sorry for continually hurting you and all the others around me… I'm sorry that I was so stupid I never realised who it was I really loved. I'm so sorry… Tears ran down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. They left wet marks on the ground she was standing on.

The Straw Hat crew watched her, leaning over the boat. Zoro was practically a stone-statue. He had hardly blinked an eyelid since Nami said the 'L word'.

She looked up at her crew, her family. "I understand if you don't let me back in the crew after all this… and I understand that I've caused you all no end of trouble… but… but…" she sniffled and desperately swiped at her eyes.

Zoro had finally thawed his frozen self out. Blushing crazily, he grunted, jumping onto the ledge of the ship.

"You… you…" He stood up on the ledge. "You're absolutely useless… Nami, you… can't do anything right! You're so dumb… Just stop crying already!" He leapt from the ledge onto the ground. "You already know you're back in the crew…"

Nami stared wide-eyed at the blushing swordsman.

"And you already know… that I love you too!"

Fresh tears of happiness spilled from her eyes as she ran towards the swordsman. He was looking sheepish, but welcomed her into his arms. They had liked each other for so long… and now, at last they were together…

He hugged her so tight she was sure her bones would shatter. But that was her own fault for falling for a swordsman. It was a passionate hug, but she could see something suspicious happening behind him.

"SEEYA NAMI!! BYE ZORO!!!"

The cheeky captain of the Straw Hat crew waved his rubber arms at them as the ship sailed away. Zoro turned around in time to see them leaving. He caught Sanji's eye, Sanji winked and stuck out his tongue at him.

"H-HEY!!" yelled the angry swordsman. He grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her along with him. "GET BACK HERE!!!"

Nami giggled, and the last of her tears disappeared. Zoro took a powerful jump and landed them on the ledge of the ship. He almost misjudged his step and teetered for a while in panic, as Luffy and Ussop roared with laughter.

Zoro finally got his balance, jumped down safely on deck. Nami stood there and surveyed the crew. Yeah, finally she was together with everyone. Zoro grinned at her and pulled her towards him.

And she was together with the man she loved… at last… about time!!

**THE END **

**This is the third fic I've finished in a gap of a month. I finished ****Legend/Mimiru**** and then ****shouldn't Love you anymore**** and now ****Saving Nami**** is over too!! I really wanna cry. **

**Thankyou very much everyone for all your support! And thanks for your reviews! I hope you'll all continue to support me in the future!! Thanks very, very much!! Read and review!! **

**Peace out! Emichii! **


End file.
